


Angel Investi-GAY-tions

by CombiningPowers



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffyverse, CombiningPowers
Genre: Anal Play, Demons, Erotica, Filming, Fingering, M/M, Makeshift Dildo, Masturbation, Pornography Audition, Ritual, Softcore Porn, Solo, Toys, anal penetration, demonic presence, dildo, flexing, strip, striptease, vampire, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Angel, a vampiric private-investigator in L.A, decides to go undercover to thwart a ritualistic sacrifice about to transpire; dealing with a rouge demon who has evaded capture for months on end. When his sneaky undercover role includes a surprise striptease and softcore pornography element, the 200 year old vampire does WHATEVER it takes to maintain his cover, even if it means performing a number of lewd actions on camera in front of others.





	Angel Investi-GAY-tions

“I don’t think your plan is going to work, If I’m being completely honest. I don’t think a nighttime audition for a demon is something I’ll be able to pull off,” commented the overly-dressed Angel as he paced back and forth through his darkened office, a mopey, puppy-dog scowl covering his handsome face like a porcelain mask. “Well I’m the one who suffers through the migraine-inducing visions so you should completely trust my judgement. Besides, when have I ever been wrong?” quipped Cordelia confidently as she swallowed a handful of strong painkillers, washing the white tablets down with an entire glass of piss-poor coffee; wincing in disgust afterwards. The unsure vampire investigator held back a witty response and bit his tongue, not wanting to start another debate with the lively actress turned assistant. To her credit, most of the time she WAS correct with her assumptions and interpretations. 

“I’m going to have to side with Cordelia at this point in time, it may be our best chance at defusing the situation before it gets out of hand,” defended Wesley as he leaned against the wooden door-frame, pushing his polished glasses up the bridge of his nose with a small, elegant hand movement. “Do I not get a say in this? I thought the both of you worked for me,” scoffed Angel with a stunned exhale, not expecting the prudish Wesley of all people to agree to such a ludicrous and seedy plan. “What part of the strategy don’t you like? You do remember it’s at night as well … meaning we won’t have to sweep you up if things turn sour,” retorted the young woman in her usual tone as she gingerly acted out the motions of a swishing broom, stopping halfway as she realised how dumb she must’ve looked.

“Can’t I just break in, knock out some guards and stop the ritual from taking place? You know, like I usually do?” continued the averting private-eye, picking up a stake and fondling its dense wooden structure in his hands. “I wouldn’t recommend it, they’ll most likely escape and it’ll be weeks or perhaps even months before we can track them to a single location once again,” countered Wesley once again, subtly enjoying being the one calling the shots instead of taking the role of everyone’s faithful punching-bag. “Yea, news flash if you’ve somehow already forgotten but these visions freaking hurt!” clipped Cordelia as she held her temples in her perfectly manicured fingers, miming pained ‘ows’ and ‘oohs’ to emphasise the struggle that was her life ever since Doyle’s unfortunate exit from their reality.

“Fine, let’s get this over with,” finally stated the trenchcoat-wearing vampire with a deep sigh, closing his brown eyes as he mentally prepared himself for one hell of a night; pocketing the wooden stake in case he needed to make a quick getaway. “I mean, its not the worst thing I’ve done to avert a homicidal mass-sacrifice.”

-

“Whaddya here for pretty boy? We don’t sell hair gel in these parts of town,” insulted the burly bouncer as he stood in front of the entrance to the studio-lot. The night in L.A was misty and foggy, the wispy clouds of water vapour dimly lit by the waxing moon high in the sky. “I’m here for … the job,” whispered Angel as he continued to weigh the pros and cons of simply punching everything and everyone that got in his way. The guard scanned the strange man’s figure up and down and finally grunted with a small nod, stepping to one side and letting the trench coat guest through. “I’ll be sure to get a private copy for myself,” hinted the well-equipped doorman with a lick of his pale lips, giving the vampire’s ass a hefty slap as he walked past. Holding back every impulse to transform and rip the man into bloody shreds, Angel kept on walking towards the well-lit studio, his hand firmly grasping the sharpened weapon in his leather pocket.

Sheepishly entering the building, the vampire detective dressed all in black was immediately cornered by what must’ve been the manager or producer, the half-demon surrounded by a small entourage of human assistants. “Oh you are simply perfect, the unholy lords of conquest have blessed us with a sizeable bounty,” boomed the blue-skinned creature as it clapped its clawed hands like a well-ordained aristocrat; dressed in expensive garbs to match. “I heard on the street that there was a photography job for … creatures of the night?” brought up Angel slowly, making sure to maintain his cover until he found the ritual’s staging round. The manager and his cohorts laughed in unison, croning around their new subject like women around a newborn. “Isn’t he just precious?” howled the blue hybrid to its gaggle of helpers, the ‘swarm’ of jests and cheers almost filling the entire repurposed filming lot.

“I also heard there was a demonic ritual taking place around these parts. As a vampire i’d love to spectate some good old virgin sacrifices,” confidently steered the brown-eyed being with his natural charm, hoping he hadn’t given away too much info. “Hmm, well how about we see how good you do with the first part before moving onto the second,” cheered the colourful manager as he tenderly grabbed the detective by the wrist, guiding Angel further inwards. “What type of film are we talking about here? I’m not sure I’m movie acting material,” conversed the private-eye professionally as he subtly examined his surroundings, searching for a private or guarded room he could slip into when the time was right. “Oh you’ll see, and I believe you’re more than qualified,” replied the half-demon with a delighted grin, squeezing his new talent’s wrist as they continued their small journey.

Turning the corner, Angel was met with a unique set, the stage resembling a well-lit warehouse. In the centre stood an expensive leather armchair, its cleaned and reflective surface bouncing the vibrant light off like a mirror or discoball. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting this,” hinted the 200 year old bloodsucker as he was led to the chair, a wide array of differing filming equipment surrounding the locale. “Well, vampires do often stash themselves away in warehouses. I’m sure this is better than a sewer or cave,” laughed the hybrid director as he positioned himself behind the main camera, his clawed talons adjusting the pressure sensitive knobs to either side of the polished lens. “So what do I do now? You want me to pose?” asked a genuinely confused Angel, “I thought you’d want me to fight and kill someone.”

The half-demon and his gang of human assistants cackled like witches, the group wiping away real tears of laughter from their multicoloured eyes. “Please tell me you do comedy on the side,” puffed the blue creature as it took a few deep breaths, calming its overexcited nerves for the production. “We want you to strip, give us a show for the camera. A lot of people will pay good money for a good old fashioned vampire striptease. Especially with a model as … tasty and scrumptious as yourself,” explained the half-demon as it peered through the eyehole of his recording equipment, masking sure to properly capture both his subject and the surrounding set. “I’m sorry, what? This is a … pornography audition?” spluttered a baffled Angel, chastising and cursing Cordelia’s name under his breath for once again leaving out key, important details. “Why of course, that’s why your here isn’t it? I mean, it’s not as if you’re a cop or detective or something else just as silly, is it?” inquired the director, his usual cheery persona temporarily overshadowed by a dark malevolence that changed the atmosphere of the entire lot.

Angel quickly scoured his well-lit setting and unfortunately found himself at a heavy disadvantage, outnumbered at least nine to one in the best of cases. Sure he could probably fight his way out of any situation, but all it would take is one stray arrow or one lucky stake to turn him into a heap of ash. Taking a deep breath and cooling his fraying nerves, he calmly and slowly slipped out of his leather trench coat, allowing the heavy, weapon-filled apparel to fall to the ground. “Of course not, I’m here to give you your money’s worth,” teased the vampire with a small lustful grin, borrowing a sizeable amount of sexual allure from his maniacal, soulless side, Angelus. Even though his alternate and arguably ‘true self’ was a ruthless serial murderer, he sure knew how to wrap men, women, fiends and demons around his black-nailed fingers like toys.

“Trevor, start filming you stupid boy!” yelled the excited blue half-demon as he organised his flock into position, the group of human helpers immediately organising themselves behind the various equipment. Realising he was most likely going to have to go through with the charade to the very end, Angel prepared to give the people what they wanted; making a mental note to smash and burn the lewd tapes once he had successfully prevented the ritual from taking place.

-

Already undressed to his dark grey V-neck shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, the secret undercover investigator decided to start from the top and work his way down; relieved that he had picked up the art of seduction after nearly 200 years of practise. Flexing his robust arms in the air to either side of his strong body, Angel allowed his bulging biceps to do the work for him, the contracting muscles pushing tenderly against the short sleeves of his tight shirt. Leaning over, the vampire began to kiss and lightly lick his powerful arms, making sure to stare directly into the flashing camera; his piercing brown eyes exuding a figurative wave of craving desire. The half-demon director fanned himself with his claws in an exaggerated manner as he zoomed in on the show, eager to see what would happen next.

“You wanna see this bloodsucker’s secret weapons?” growled Angel sexily to the blinking camera as he redirected his explorative hands to his chest and stomach, rubbing and prodding the hardened tissue underneath. The attentive audience nodded their heads in unison, keeping quiet to not ruin the steamy footage. With their affirmation, the stripteasing vampire grabbed the neck hole of his V-neck shirt and easily ripped the woven fabric into two pieces, allowing the shreds to join his crumpled trench coat. The sharp tearing sound was erotic to say the least, especially when Angel’s upper body was now exposed to the elements.

Shirtless, Angel began to toy and play with the newly revealed area of his body, his bouncy pecs and clearly etched abs glistening like a handful of sparkling gems in the bright lights. His perfect nipples stood to attention as he carefully rubbed his smoothened fingertips across their sensitive surface, small moans escaping from his pale lips as he seductively played with his chest. “People can’t even look me in the eyes when I bring these bad guys out; makes it easier to target their supple necks,” roleplayed the touchy-feely vampire as he continued to push and pinch his teats, flexing his well-defined pecs as he did so. He knew at this point he had everyone in the room under his lustrous spell; but it would still be too risky to try and fast-forward to the ritual.

“Better to take things slowly, am I right?” groaned the investigator as he began to massage his abs with his right hand, allowing his left hand to continue the tender assault on his swelling nipples. Pressing his palm into his lower-torso, Angel felt the grooves of his abdominal muscles through his skin, applying pressure to properly accentuate the appealing area. He had never really touched himself in such a manner until now, genuine whines of pleasure slipping out as he gave himself the time of day for the first time in forever. As weird as it was, the vampire was enjoying his self-treatment, his 8-inch cock already at half-mast in his tight pants.

Given a mimed prompt from one of the positively charmed humans, Angel now began to focus on his ass and legs, slowly unbuckling his belt and drawing out the intimate proceedings. Swaying lightly from side-to-side as he moved to an inner tempo, the 200 year old undead creature continued to stare sexily into the camera, licking the corner of his lips as he finally unfastened the pesky belt. Dropping the accessory onto the floor, Angel slipped his hands down into his pants and loosened the apparel from his legs; a small wave of shocked gasps rocketing through the watchers as they ogled their filmed subject. His legs were the ideal length and thickness, covered in a thin layer of hair and the perfect size for wrapping around a suitable partner.

Instructed to use the chair by the sweating half-demon, the vampire obliged the request and took a seat, his brown-coloured briefs the only thing standing between his delicates and the all-seeing camera. The cloth garment was already soaked in pre-cum by this point, tented and stained with the sticky clear fluid from his earlier buildup. Rubbing his thick and muscular thighs in large, sweeping motions, Angel rested his legs comfortably on the armchair, sitting at an angle that exposed the outline of his manhood as well as the beginning of his round ass.

Raising his bulky arm up and folding it back behind his head as he sunk into the leathery armoire, a thick, sweaty forest of armpit hair peeked through; to the horny delight of everyone watching. Inhaling his own masculine musk like a new source of oxygen, Angel took another page from the depraved Angelus and gave the desired area a sultry, slutty lick; moaning loudly as his tongue brushed against the area. It tasted salty and was flavoured with tinges of his own scent; a personal touch that caused his erection to throb and squirm noticeably through his briefs.

Overcome with a newfound interest in pleasuring his own body, Angel slowly slipped out of his briefs, allowing his 8-inch member and drooping testicles to finally release themselves into the world. All eyes were on his wet, glowing junk; the tension on the set beginning to transform into a hunt where he was the delicious prey. Holding his quivering snake in his right hand, the vampire began to lightly stroke upwards and downwards with small movements, the profuse amount of pre-cum from before serving as an excellent lubricant. It felt good, it felt really good to finally rub and squeeze his organ after more than 30 minutes of buildup; gasped moans beginning to emanate from deep within as he increased his pace.

The camera was zoomed in entirely on his slick cock, the thick and veiny rod drawing the attention and wishes of everyone present. The half-demon director could barely contain his excited behaviour as he captured HD footage of the handsome vampire’s most private parts; imaginary dollar bills flowing through his horned head as he imagined the payout of selling such a tape. Angel was a godsend and he was about to make everyone a whole lot richer.

“Oh fuck,” whispered the 200 year old investigator as he continued to rapidly jack off his oozing penis, sinking further and further into the wet chair as he continued his masturbatory performance. It felt weirdly amazing to have people watching him as he shamelessly flaunted his engorged organs, his smooth ballsack flopping wildly as he bucked his sweaty hips. Feeling an orgasm begin to emerge, the vampire brought his breeches to a halt; standing up off the chair to keep his orgasm bottled up. He had never felt so euphoric in such a long time that the risk of losing his soul was now marked on the table. Panting like a dog and allowing his libido to settle down, the vampire prepared to make his move before he lost his opportunity or blew his cover.

-

“Do you think you could do that ritual now, I can’t focus cos I’m just so … excited to see you sacrifice all those people,” bullshitted the dripping creature as he attempted to quicken the process; hoping his previous performance would buy him some leverage. “You seem very interested in the sermon. Almost too interested if you ask me,” implored the blue hybrid director with suspicion, having a difficult time keeping his green eyes locked on Angel’s and not the vampire’s swinging genitals. “I’m a vampire, nothing gets me riled up more than killing pathetic humans,” growled Angel sharply in an attempt to lay down the image that he was a big, bad and scary monster. The director pondered for a moment, unsure of how convenient the situation had unfolded itself straight from the beginning.

“Check his coat and pockets, I want to see if our performer has some other agenda coming here tonight,” snapped the blue-skinned creature as it ordered its human assistants into action, keeping a close eye on the vampire in case any tricks were in place. The undercover investigator kept his cool as his discarded clothes on the floor were scoured through, formulating a plan in his mind should they find anything conclusive. “Sir, we found this,” suddenly interjected one of the searchers, brandishing a wooden stake cautiously in their hands. “A stake? Now why would a vampire bring a stake here? Why would he even have one in the first place?” interrogated the demon as clicked his talons, taking the deadly stabbing utensil and rolling it between his hands.

With two majorly different options on his mind, the vampire decided to try his luck with his sexual persuasion, already seeing firsthand knowledge of how much power he wielded when stripped down to nothing. “That’s not an ordinary stake, it’s designed to go … inside me. If you catch my drift,” charmed the vampire as he carefully took the weapon from the half-demon’s clawed hands, licking the polished surface from base to tip to really sell the idea. “I thought it’d be great for the film. My fingers can only go so deep,” teased Angel as he took a step back and began to rub his body with the thankfully blunt end of the stake’s handle; its dense structure disappearing as it was tenderly pressed into his supple flesh.

Surprised but also immensely turned on, the half-demon quickly scurried back to his recording equipment, already forgetting his earlier qualms and questions. Fortuitously for Angel, short term memory was not this particular hybrid’s strengths; though now he was forced into a situation where his most iconic achilles heel had to somehow squirm its way inside his body. Closing his eyes and focussing on the repressed memories of his treacherous and horrid past, the vampire dug deep into his carnal roots; requiring the assistance of a literal monster to pull off this stunt.

Opening his eyes with a reinvigorated aura, Angel went straight to work; putting the sharpened stake down onto the chair so he could instead focus on his smooth ass. Spinning on the spot and giving his large and boisterous rump the centre-stage, the naughty vampire began to squeeze and rub the dual mounds in his hands like putty, groaning like a dirty slut as he peered over his shoulder. “You wanna fuck a vampire? Bend me over and have your way with a soulless beast?” taunted the investigator as he got into character, losing his personal inhibitions as he embraced the personality and behaviour traits of Angelus. 

“I’ve been fucked by so many humans, demons and everything in-between over the last two centuries. But I’m always hungry for more,” teased the muscular creature as he spread his thick cheeks apart and bent forward, exposing his hairless hole to the camera and to the absolute glee to those watching firsthand. “You want a taste of my ripped, undead body? Wanna feel my tight, wet passageway wrap around your cocks?” continued the vampire as he proudly presented his desirable goods, swaying on the heels of his large feet and allowing his 8-inch manhood and balls to swing like a pendulum.

His audience could barely contain their shocked gasps and illustrious crows as they ogled the vampire’s excellent goods; the half-demon seemingly bursting as he zoomed in on Angel’s picture-perfect taint and asshole. “Wanna see a magic trick? I’m not just a feral bloodsucker I assure you,” charmed Angel as he quickly dipped a finger into his mouth and began rubbing the wet digit across and around his pink entrance; moaning deeply as he caressed the often ignored erogenous zone. “Now you see it, now you don’t,” whispered the magician as he finally slipped the twitching finger inside of him, using his other hand to hold his juicy ass apart.

“Oh yea, now that’s a feeling that doesn’t get old,” loudly howled the sexual deviant as he built up a pace, biting his bottom lip as he sunk his ass all the way to the knuckle of his right hand. In the spirit of giving, he then began to squirm a second finger into his corridor, his face screwed up in ecstasy as he relived a pleasure he had spent a lot of his days imbibing in. Feeling his legs begin to buckle and cave inwards, the slutty vampire moved over to the leather armchair and leaned over its expensive rests, making sure to still clearly expose his spread ass for the blinking camera equipment. Bent over like a whore, he spied the wooden stake from earlier, an idea hatching in his depraved mind.

“I promised you an introduction to my toy,” muttered the self-pleasuring Angel as he grasped the stake in his hand, turning it so the sharpened end was facing away from his delicate insides. Using the previous spit from his fingers, the extremely dedicated undercover investigator slowly pushed the blunt end of the weapon into his gradually widening hole, whining noisily as he felt its polished surface begin to make its way past his sphincter. “A vampire and his greatest crutch, what a taboo!” whispered one of the enthralled humans as they spied as if hypnotised, their unblinking eyes glued on the erotic and bizarre sight.

“Oh Fuck!” moaned Angel as he felt at least 3-inches of the stake slide into him all at once, incredibly grateful that Wesley was particularly fussy over splinters. The familiar yet foreign sensation of a girthy length inside of him pushed all his buttons in the right direction, his twitching cock pouring pre-cum out like a leaky pipe. The armchair below was stained and dribbled with the sticky fluid as the vampire continued to insert the weapon deeper into his body; praying to both gods and demon gods that Buffy wouldn’t just show up like she often did at the worst of times. 

Gripping the pointy section of the item like a motorcycle handle, it wasn’t long before the undead creature was literally shoving the stake in-and-out of his backdoor with reckless intent, noisily groaning and wincing as he pleasurably impaled himself. Despite no longer walking among the living, anal intercourse was still as enjoyable and ecstatic as ever; the 200 year old vampire’s prostate getting juiced like a horny pornstar. “You like seeing this side of me? Like watching as I spread my legs and hole for whatever passes by?” groaned Angel to the camera as he nearly lost the stake in his gaping tunnel, his ass on full sexual display like a BDSM model in an adult magazine.

“Now transform, become a beast of the night. Our audience wants to see you bare it all, fangs included,” shouted the half-demon director off-stage as he filmed his crowning money-shot, entranced by the lustrous spectacle and show. Angel looked over his naked shoulder and gave a small smirk, his face quickly morphing from human to monster in a split-second. At the same time, the vampire also removed the stake from his lubricated ass and threw the wet tool across the room; the sharpened end plunging deep into the demon’s surprised and shocked head. Panting from both adrenaline and the feelings of anal play, Angel inspected to see if he had made the mark, smiling as the demon slowly melted into a puddle of noxious liquid.

“What happened? Where are we? Why are you naked?” asked one of the human assistants, the entire group suddenly regaining their normal selves; holding their hair and heads in agony as the demon’s influence slowly ebbed away. “You guys are all tripping out on drugs so head out that door and maybe call the cops to come get you,” instructed Angel as he quickly turned back into his human form, his naked body on full display to the gaggle of un-hypnotised people.

-

“Wait, why did it take so long if all you did was take out one demon? You were gone for like hours,” asked Cordelia intrusively as she suspiciously side-eyed her boss with, unhappy when she was kept in the dark as usually that meant Angelus had returned to level the playing field. “As I said, I had to determine if those non-demon people were in on the sacrifice OR if they were the sacrifice,” explained the exhausted vampire, his asshole still puckering and twitching from his anal improvisation underneath his tight pants. “And you say the hybrid was filming something? I’ve never heard of such behaviour,” interjected Wesley, pouring through a dusty tome to see if the described species were renowned for their directorial attributes.

“Look guys, I took care of it, the people are safe. Let’s call it a successful day,” jested Angel, not keen on revealing the night’s true events to the people closest to him. “Are you not wearing a shirt? What happened to your shirt?” continued Cordelia nosily, spying the absence of a collar through the fully wrapped trench coat. “Yes that is very peculiar. You still have your soul … if you don’t mind me asking,” asked Wesley with a long pause, his eyes darting to the silver axe he had implanted on his desk. “Wow guys, I don’t know what to say,” alluded Angel cockily with an insulted tone, crossing his arms to show his lack of faith in their lack of trust. 

“Well, you haven’t eaten us yet so, hmmm. Guess you’re still you,” analysed Cordelia, keeping her eyes glued on her boss in case this was all one huge misdirection to lure them into a false sense of security. “We’ll just have to take your word on said events,” finished Wesley, eager to leave the immediate premises in case their nonchalant hypotheses were indeed factual. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, I just need to be alone for now,” admitted Angel with his usual mopey and shy tone; putting his hands in his trench coat pockets. The two other members of ‘Angel Investigations’ nodded, making their departure as they were familiar with the drill. Watching them leave, Angel felt around his coat and smiled as he felt the circular shape of the camera’s film reel; smiling cheekily to himself as he planned to do some private viewing of his own.


End file.
